


Dwuznaczne rozmowy

by Mysliwa, the_moon_is_down



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Castiel - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Castiel, Gabriel/Sam - Freeform, Gabriel/Sam Winchester - Freeform, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester/Gabriel - Freeform, Scared Sam, sam/gabe - Freeform, sam/gabriel - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysliwa/pseuds/Mysliwa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/pseuds/the_moon_is_down
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jako, że nie mam co robić z życiem po drugiej w nocy, to wstawiam Sabriela napisanego w ponad pięć minut.<br/>Planuje coś jeszcze wstawić, zobaczę jak z weną będzie.<br/>Tak, wiem, szału nie ma, skrzydeł nie urywa XD Nie mniej jednak wstawiam bo chcę i bo mogę. Ha.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Sabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Jako, że nie mam co robić z życiem po drugiej w nocy, to wstawiam Sabriela napisanego w ponad pięć minut.  
> Planuje coś jeszcze wstawić, zobaczę jak z weną będzie.  
> Tak, wiem, szału nie ma, skrzydeł nie urywa XD Nie mniej jednak wstawiam bo chcę i bo mogę. Ha.

\- Uważam, że powinieneś spróbować - podjął rozmowę, chyba po raz setny tego dnia Sam, siedząc przy biurku w wynajęty pokoju motelowym. Robił resarch na polowanie i rozmawiał z archaniołem, który wpadł z godzinę temu.  
\- Nie lubię w ten sposób! - warknął w końcu Gabriel, mając dość słuchania w kółko tego samego.  
Powoli zaczynał się denerwować. Nienawidził, gdy ktoś narzucał mu swoje zdanie, nawet jeśli był to uroczy wielkolud imieniem Sam. Dlaczego ten łoś musiał być taki uparty?  
\- Ale to naprawdę dobre! Próbowałem tak i to nie było takie złe, jak myślisz, że jest.  
\- Może dla ciebie. Ja lubie robić to leżąc na brzuchu. Koniec kropka.  
\- Lepiej na siedząco, Gabe, wierz mi. Więcej wchodzi. Gdy leżysz to ma się odruch wymiotny.  
\- Ach tak? To dziwne, bo ja nie mam. Dlatego też nic nie stoi mi na przeszkodzie bym wpychał w siebie leżąc na brzuchu, Sammy. Poza tym na początku wspominałeś coś o tym, że powinienem SPRÓBOWAĆ, jakim cudem z prośba zmieniła się w ROZKAZ?  
Sam wywrócił oczami i przymknął laptopa, by móc poświęcić całą uwagę niższemu mężczyźnie.  
Westchnął ciężko.  
\- Jak sobie chcesz. Nie wiesz co tracisz.  
Archanioł w odpowiedzi posłał młodszemu Winchesterowi triumfalny uśmieszek. Wygrał tę bitwe. Mógł wpychać w siebie lody z posypką litrami, a Samowi kij był do tego, w jakiej pozycji Gabriel będzie je jadł.


	2. Destiel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boże, nie wierzę, że udało mi się napisać deugi rozdział! To wszystko dzięki mojej sis Mysliwa, która podała mi pomysł. Love you so much ♥  
> Dedykuje ci tego Destiela, bo gdyby nie Ty, to Dwuznaczne Rozmowy by umarły.  
> Liczę na dalszą pomoc xD  
> No i oczywiście dziękuję mojej nie zastąpionej becie anja_winchester ♥

Po udanym polowaniu na wyjątkowo paskudnego demona, który przybierał postać dziecka, namawiając inne do sprzedania duszy w zamian za jednorożca, górę cukierków czy setki lalek Barbie, Winchesterowie wraz z Castielem udali się do baru, by wrzucić coś na ruszt i znieczulić się po tym, czego byli dzisiaj świadkami. Wszyscy troje zgodnie uważali, że to, do czego posunęły się demony, było stanowczo za dużo, nawet jak na nie. Ale nikt nie oczekiwał od nich bycia łaskawymi. W końcu to przecież demony. Nie mniej - byli bardzo zniesmaczeni i przybici dzisiejszymi przeżyciami.  
Zajęli miejsce w małej wnęce z narożną kanapą; specjalnie po to, żeby nikt nie podsłuchiwał ich rozmów. Gdyby ktoś usłyszał wzmiankę o demonach, małych dzieciach i o zabijaniu, to bez żadnych skrupułów zadzwoniłby na policję i po sanitariuszy z zakładu psychiatrycznego. Naprawdę, dodatkowy rozgłos nie był im potrzebny.  
Sam, jak zwykle zresztą, zamówił sałatkę, Dean burgera z dodatkową cebulką i butelkę czystej. Młodszy Winchester zgromił brata wzrokiem. Nie podobało mu się, że ten chce zacząć od wódki.  
\- Poważnie Dean? Może byś najpierw zjadł, co? Nie możesz pić na pusty żołądek - zganił Sam brata, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem.  
Dean przewrócił oczami.  
\- Wyluzuj, Sammy. To nie dla mnie - zielonooki uśmiechnął się pół gębkiem i spojrzał na anioła siedzącego pod ścianą. Gdy ten zorientował się, że jest włączony do wymiany zdań między tą dwójką, wyprostował się, marszcząc brwi. Był tak zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami, że odpłynął gdzieś daleko.  
\- Tak, Dean? - skupił spojrzenie niebieskich tęczówek na starszym z braci.  
Sam milczał, czekając na reakcję Castiela. Dean podsunął aniołowi kieliszek i butelkę, który zdążyła przynieść piękna rudowłosa kelnerka, która również nie omieszkała puścić Winchesterowi oczka. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Urażona odeszła z tacą pod pachą.  
\- Pomyślałem, że każdy z nas dzisiaj powinien jakoś wrzucić na luz. A jako że ciągle chodzisz z kijem w tyłku, to myślę że kieliszek, dwa ci nie zaszodzi. I jestem też ciekaw, co i w jakiej ilości na ciebie podziała - Dean wyszczerzył się, klepiąc Castiela po ramieniu.  
Brunet miał minę jakby nie za bardzo zdawał się rozumieć, jaki cel ma w tym Dean, pomyślał Sam. Bo przecież jego brat zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że Castiel nie jest w stanie się schlać. Już raz próbował. Kupił zgrzewkę piwa, chcąc sprawdzić, czy Casa rzeczywiście da się upić. I nic. Dean się spił, a Castiel niewzruszony, a przede wszystkim trzeźwy, siedział tak, jak usiadł. Potem pomagał Samowi targać go do łóżka.  
\- Z tego co pamiętam to już raz próbowałeś sprawić, bym był nietrzeźwy, Dean. Wiesz jak to się skończyło - Cas westchnął, co było bardzo ludzkie jak na niego. - Jestem aniołem, nie działa na mnie alk-  
Wypowiedź przerwała mu kelnerka, która niosła zamówione przez Winchesterów jedzenie. Tym razem była to blondynka o niebieskich oczach, wyglądała na czterdzieści lat. Spojrzała niezbyt subtelnie na mężczyznę w beżowym prochowcu i drugiego w zielonej flaneli.  
Sam od razu wiedział, że tamta ruda musiała coś jej szepnąć. Pewnie wzięła ich za parę gejów.  
Krótkowłosy ledwo powstrzymał się od parsknięcia. Kiedy kobieta odeszła, młodszy Winchester od razu zabrał się za jedzenie, tak samo jak Dean. 

*

\- Nie krępuj się, możesz do dna - powiedział Dean upiwszy kilka łyków coli, czekając aż Cas zabierze się za wódkę.  
Brunet spojrzał na butelkę jakby nie rozumiał sensu jej bytu. Następnie spojrzał na młodszego Winchestera, który wstał od stolika, żeby zamówić jedzenie na wynos i sobie coś do picia. Anioł zerknął na przyjaciela i wziął butelkę do ręki, zaczynając pić, jakby była to zwykła woda. Nawet się nie skrzywił. Z kolei zielonooki siedział i patrzył na anioła jak w obrazek. Był zafascynowany tym, jak bez problemu wódka wchodziła Castiela. Rozejrzał się po sali, skinieniem ręki przywołał kursującą miedzy stolikami dziewczynę.  
Castiel zdążył odłożyć butelkę, wycierając usta w rękaw płaszcza.  
\- Trzy butelki czystej, jedna butelka whiskey oraz mojito - powrócił do przyjaciela. 

*

Gdy Sam wrócił, nikogo nie było przy stoliku. Na nim stały tylko cztery puste butelki wódki czystej, druga opóźniona po whiskey i mojito, które było nienaruszone, więc musiało być dla Sama.  
Młodszy Winchester skierował się w stronę ubikacji, chcąc sprawdzić co z jego bratem i aniołem.  
Ledwo zdążył uchylić drzwi, gdy nagle usłyszał głośne syknięcie, które dobiegało z wewnątrz. Przełknął ślinę. Brzmiało to jakby nakrył kogoś podczas szybkiego numerku.  
\- Dean... zimne... - syknął ponownie Cas.  
\- Whoa, stary. Czyżbyś zaczął odczuwać temperaturę? - sarknął starszy Winchester. - Nie ruszaj się. Muszę zwilżyć i użyć maści, żeby nie bolało - powiedział spokojnie.  
Sam zaczął błagać kogokolwiek z góry, żeby to o czym myślał nie działo się naprawdę. W toalecie byli Dean i Cas, tylko że ten drugi syczał, jakby... bożeświętynienienie, zaczął powtarzać Sam w myślach jak mantrę. Nie zamierzał wypowiadać tego ani w myślach, ani na głos. Czy oni nie mieli ani grama przyzwoitości? Jak można robić TAKIE rzeczy w miejscu publicznym?  
Po chwili brunet znowu zabrał głos.  
\- To... dziwne. Nigdy nie odczuwałem bólu - anioł WYMRUCZAŁ, cholera jasna, WUMRUCZAŁ, jakby rozkoszował się nowym doświadczeniem. Głęboki tembr głosu był czymś nowym dla uszu Sama, dlatego przeszły go ciarki.  
\- Nie wierć się. Staram się być delikatny - powiedział Dean przyciszonym głosem, wyraźnie na czymś skupiony.  
Naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć na czym. Usłyszał wystarczająco dużo, był pewien, że będą mu się śniç koszmary. Czuł to.  
\- Gotowy? Uwaga, nadchodzę...  
Dean nadchodził, a młodszy Winchester odchodził. W pośpiechu. Z dala od tej ubikacji i z dala od swoich myśli.

Po czterech flaszkach wódki i jednej whishey, "bariera" Castiela, jak zdążył nazwać to Dean, runęła, dzięki czemu anioł odczuwał w niedużym, ale jednak jakimś stopniu temperaturę, ból czy nawet procenty, które w siebie wlał. Wyglądał na lekko podmchmielonego.  
\- Gotowe - powiedział Dean, gdy skończył bandażować brunetowi dłoń, którą ten skaleczył, gdy zmiażdżył butelkę. Zdolność leczenia u anioła nie działa, dlatego Dean wziął od jednej z barmanek apteczkę.  
Wyszli z ubikacji jak gdyby nigdy nic.


End file.
